This invention relates to a warp stop motion feature of a weaving machine having at least one longitudinal beam and perpendicularly related contact bar and guide bar supports, the latter supporting a plurality of serrated bars.
On existing warp stop motion devices of weaving machines, the longitudinal beam, on which bar supports are mounted for supporting contact and guide bars, renders the assembly quite stable, and the longitudinal beam likewise serves as a thread supporting element. All the warp ends pass over the longitudinal beam, which is perpendicularly arranged relative thereto. The warp stop motion device has either one or two longitudinal beams transversely interconnected between their ends to form a rectangular frame.
Otherwise, a single beam is provided on which the bar supports are cantilevered as in accordance with the aforementioned related application.
In the region of the warp stop motion, drop wires rest on the warp ends as in the normal manner. The longitudinal beam, which is also known as a thread supporting tube, is therefore subject to wear, so that existing longitudinal beams must either be nickel-plated or chrome-plated to increase the hardness and wear resistance. Since the beams render the framework essentially stable, they must have a relatively large cross-section so that its entire outer surface must be chrome- or nickel-plated to render it wear resistant. This, however, is quite uneconomical to fabricate and to replace after normal wear. Also, the longitudinal beam has in the past been formed as an oval tube having a flat bottom with a large rounded upper side contacted by the warp ends. Such a tube likewise had to be completely surface treated.